Internal Conflict
by Ned Pepper
Summary: What if Inuyasha was more then he seemed? Now on a personal mission,Inuyasha must learn to control his new power to protect his friends and stop Naraku for good. Or will the power consume him? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Familiar Lands

A/N: Alright now peeps. This story was originally Taiyoukai132's but they came to find that they really didn't have time for it anymore. So I offered to take it for them. The first few chapter will still generally stay the same except I will rewrite them slightly with my own style. I guess you could say I will "revamp" them. So I hope I'm not a disappointment and that you can enjoy this.

TheInuyashaKaidanWriter out!

* * *

Chapter 1: Familiar Lands

Kami, had they all died and gone to hell or something? Why was it so hot today? With a irritated sigh he shrugged out of his fire rat robe and swung it over his shoulder. Wiping some sweat from his forehead he flicked his ears getting rid of the accumulating drops there. He really, _really_ hated the unpredictable weather of the spring months from hot and sunny one day then cold and pouring rain the very next. This year seemed to be the worst of all. Oh what he wouldn't give to go find a river, swim and cool off then catch a few fish for dinner. His wiped his brow again. He couldn't do stuff like that anymore, not with the mission of destroying Naraku he had now with the rest of his companions. It would be selfish of him to take a day off.

"Inuyasha! It's so hot, can't we rest in the shade or something? Just for awhile?" Kagome asked out of breath from the small jog she'd made to catch up with him. The sun's rays seemed to bore into her back. Miroku backed her up urging, "Yes! I believe a a river is somewhere nearby it I'm not mistaken...?" the monk raised an eyebrow in Inuyasha's direction who made no motion to affirm or decline, "...Why not set up camp for today?" Miroku shuffled his feet, his staff slung over his shoulders so he could rest his arms on it. Sango nodded in agreement, Hiraikotsu dragged along beside her and Kirara limp on her shoulder.

Inuyasha looked up at the sun a hand held up to shield his eyes. "Well, we should..." he began gaining a groan from the rest of the group. With a roll of his eyes Inuyasha walked off towards the forest; ignoring the confused faces as he said, "Find! Let's find the river!"

In a conspiratorial way Miroku leaned towards Sango talking with a hand beside his mouth, "Is it just me, or did he agree to that _much_ too easily?"

Sango headed after Inuyasha with a smile; she couldn't wait to feel the water, "I guess even hanyou don't like it this hot." Kagome and Miroku shrugged and followed as well, not really caring why he agreed just glad that he did.

Inuyasha relaxed in the refreshing water of the river, still cold from the winter months, perfect for getting rid of some heat. He watched the others play some silly game. Miroku would wander around arms outstretched and eyes closed every once in a while calling out, "Marco!" and everyone returning, "Polo!" before trying to stay away from him when he got near. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he ducked his head under the water remaining only a moment before resurfacing. The cold water dripped off his chin as he shook his shook his head shaking away the freezing droplets from his silvery white hair. Then he stood up and got out to start a fire before nightfall.

He gathered his clothes and went into the woods to change out of the swimming trunks Kagome had lent him and put on his hakama that he usually wore. He decided not to put on his haori until the sun went down, it was still hot as hell, literally.

"Hey Kagome! Where are those fire sticks of yours?" Inuyasha yelled out after gathering some sticks and dried leaves from the forest floor.

"Check my bag!" she shouted back, dodging Sango as she tried to catch her (Miroku had been able to get Sango when she'd tripped on a rock). Inuyasha fumbled through the yellow sack finding that some books and clothes took up most of the space. Finally finding the matches in a waterproof bag near the bottom he struck one of them on the side of the box. The smell of sulfur made him crinkle up his sensitive nose as he threw it into the pile of wood.

A few hours had passed when Inuyasha went fishing for the night's dinner while everyone else kept playing in the river (and scaring away most of the fish in the process). The sun had gone down by now and the heat was diminishing, making the fire seem a lot nicer. After eating their fill of fish and cups of ramen, the humans of the group retired to their sleeping bags. Inuyasha found a tree to sleep in; preferring to be able to sense everything around him. Just in case something happened while his companions slept.

The next morning the gang set out again. Some clouds provided temporary shade in their travels, making the heat much more bearable than the previous day.

Inuyasha figured they would come upon a village towards the end of the day if they kept on the path they were following.

Inuyasha became more and more edgy when strangely familiar scents came to him. He didn't understand why but he felt as if he'd been here before walking this very path. 'Why is everything here so familiar?' he wondered to himself.

"Hey, you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome jogged up beside placing a hand on his forearm. She didn't know why but Inuyasha had been a bit distant. "Yeah I'm fine," Inuyasha sorta snapped brushing her off. This feeling of already being here was starting to irritate him.

Kagome fell back to Sango and Miroku. "What's with him today?" Kagome asked. Miroku gave a small shrug, "Best not to worry about it, I'm sure he's fine." Sango agreed with Miroku and kept walking. Even if there was something wrong with him, it wouldn't be like the hanyou to tell them.

Kagome came to a stop and turned to stare off into the forest. Sango paused beside her and looked into the same direction. Trying to see what had caught the miko's interest. Finding nothing she asked the girl, "What is it Kagome?" Kagome stared for awhile more before shaking her head. She waved her hand at the taijiya, "Oh its nothing, just thought I saw something is all."

"Inuyasha would be able to tell if any danger was near...I'm sure it's nothing," Sango said with one more glance back before walking on ahead. She knew if they fell to far behind Inuyasha would get mad or worried, most likely mad, and come back yelling about being slow humans or something similar to that.

'Then Kagome would sit him, just like a routine,' she thought smiling to herself. It did kinda bother her when Kagome would do that. A strong warrior such as Inuyasha shouldn't be powerless against a single word...

The gang continued to walk through the woods for a few hours. The two girls chatted a bit, Kirara slept on Sango's shoulder and Shippo did the same in the basket of Kagome's bike. Miroku walked up ahead to where Inuyasha was. The hanyou's ears flicked back in forth in an irritated fashion and his pace was swifter than the pace he usually took with them. 'Kagome was right,' thought Miroku, 'He is acting weird. Almost like he doesn't like the place, maybe I should get him to talk about it?'

"Inuyasha?" the monk asked as he caught up to him. He was really waling far ahead of the others. "What is it?" barked the hanyou keeping his eyes in front of him. The sense of being here before was making him uneasy.

"Why is is that you want to get out of this forest so quickly?"

"What's it matter to you monk? We gotta get out of this place sometime anyways ain't we?" Inuyasha glared at him before huffing and turning back to the road. "Well I suppose, but you seem to be...bothered by this place. Mind telling me what's troubling you?" Miroku asked crossing his arms to show he wouldn't be deterred. He didn't think Inuyasha would answer but it couldn't hurt to ask. 'On second thought...' Miroku eyed the hanyou warily.

Inuyasha walked silently for a moment before saying, "It fells like I've been here before, but I can't remember it." The inuhanyou turned to the monk as if expecting an answer. Miroku pondered it for a second before coming up with an answer, "I'm sure it's nothing Inuyasha...probably just your mind."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha kept walking. It didn't matter what Miroku or anyone else said. He knew he had been here before, his instincts never let him down. So he was going to figure out why he couldn't remember it. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. From the looks of the sun it would be another two hours before it set and the village was just another hour up the road. Perfect.

'Wait,' Inuyasha paused flustered, 'How do I know that? Not to mention I said _the_ village like I knew it before...damn it! This not knowing what I know is pissing me off!' Deep in though he nearly jumped when Sango called to him, "Inuyasha, do you think we are close to a town? It'll be dark soon!"

"Yeah, only another hour or so!" he yelled back before grumbling to himself, "And then I'll figure out just what the hell is going on!"


	2. Memories of a Broken Past

Chapter 2: Memories of a Broken Past

They came to the top of a hill with the village below them in an hour or so. Just like Inuyasha had predicted. It was larger than most villages. It had a temple, store, inn, fields and normals houses for people to live in. It also had was seemed like older building that had stood the test of time. Old and new vines grew up the wooden huts, some had holes in the roofs while others were collapsed in on themselves.

"C'mon, I can see the village!" Inuyasha shouted waving over at the rest of his group who were at the opposite bottom of the hill almost panting. Inuyasha had walked very quickly to get here. They had to do a slow jog to keep up with him and after an hour of doing so...it was pretty tiresome. Inuyasha didn't wait long for them before he headed toward the center of town. As walked through the streets people froze and stared at him. Usually he wouldn't have cared but then they began to whisper and some of the stuff they were saying caught his interest.

"It's a hanyou! Just like in the story," a man whispered to his wife placing her behind him. Inuyasha turned his ears to the other side of the road.

"Mama is something bad gonna happen? Like in the story?" a little girl questioned fearfully from behind her mother. Inuyasha growled slightly.

'Just what the hell is going on here?' he thought while directing his ears toward another conversation.

"What if it's the same one? What if the tale replays itself!?" one man yelled at everyone before picking up a large rock and throwing it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard the rock whistling through the air and was able to catch it easily without even looking.

"Get out of this town youkai! Before even more or it is destroyed!" the man shouted at Inuyasha. Some of his friends grabbed him before he could get himself killed. Inuyasha glared at him arms crossed. Swiftly he crossed the street and picked up the man, "What the hell are you babbling about?" Inuyasha asked him unusually calm. The man whimpered slightly before crying out, "Just like before, in the story!"

Inuyasha tossed the man slightly watching as he scurried to his friends. The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Tch, I dunno what you're talking about. I'm not here to terrorized some village. He turned away ready to keep walking.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's voice rung out making him remember that he'd left his friends a ways behind. A clanking noise sounded out as the girl hit a few bumps on her bike. The miko had decided it would be easier to ride down the steep hill than walk it. "Inuyasha! Why do you have to walk so fast? My feet are killing me!" she complained as she hopped off dragging her feet a little as she walked to him. Inuyasha retorted, "I'm not walking fast! You're just going slow!"

Sango arrived a second later Miroku not far behind. She noticed the stares from the others around them and chose to pointedly ignore them. After all she was used to it by now. Traveling with youkai, a monk, a strangely dressed girl, and being a warrior herself usually got that response. The taijiya asked Inuyasha, "What's going on?" Before her friend could answer a old man came to the group with other villagers following behind him.

"I am Tokasin, the chief of this village. Why have you come?" he had a deep voice when he spoke betraying how small he looked. The elder carried a walking stick with him and wore a blue robe with something written on it. Kagome smiled explaining sweetly, "We are just passing through really. We were also wondering if we might be able to stay for the night and get something to eat." She then bowed her head to show respect, it gave a better chance he would allow them. He glanced over at Inuyasha for moment before answering, "Very well, you may stay at my home for the night and be fed."

Tokasin motioned for the group to follow him as he made his way up a path that led to a large home at the top of yet another hill (oh joy!). Everyone sat in a large room with waxed wooden floors with the old man sitting on a silken pillow near one side of the wall. Inuyasha and the others were around a small table in the center of the room waiting for food.

"This is a very nice home you have," Kagome complimented. Tokasin looked at Inuyasha again then back at Kagome and smiled, "Thank you, it was built by my great grandfather nearly two-hundred years ago." The elder picked up a cup of tea and sipped at it then set it back down on the floor close to where he sat. Sango looked around noticing some small trinket and items laying in the corners of the room. Small toys made of stone, a bowl, a few different tools and utensils (also made of stone) and.. 'Is that red cloth?' Sango wondered before pointing out, "It's in great condition...considering its age."

Tokasin sighed and his eyes closed as if remembering past events, "Yes, it is one of the few houses that had survived the events so long ago." Miroku puzzled asked, "What do you mean Tokasin. What events?"

The chief glanced at Inuyasha before beginning, if not slightly hesitant, "We have a story in this town, passed down through the generations of our people. It's been two-hundred years since it happened, as I already said. It begins with a miko coming here. She was a beautiful woman adorned with silk robes lined with gold. The miko had said that she had traveled for many days and asked if she could have a place to stay...We would've gladly provided her with shelter, but...she had a hanyou child with her."

Sango's eyes widened and she looked back at Inuyasha who was staring strangely at the floor.

_Traveling for days...hardly resting...had to keep going Mama was saying.....finally a village..._

Inuyasha pulled away from the sudden memories listening as Sango urged the old man on. 'Where'd that come from?' Inuyasha thought to himself also waiting edgily for Tokasin to continue. The old man took another sip of his tea, cleared his throat and spoke on, "A town meeting was held..."

_Hiding behind Mama...outside a large group of adults and children hidden behind their mother's like him...they were talking about something...about them..._

"...eventually they came to the decision to let the miko and her child stay. So as long she would perform duties of a village priestess. She agreed to this and stayed here for many months performing funerals, prayers, healing the injured, and curing the sick..."

_He sat beside his mother waiting patiently as she applied herbs to a badly injured man...Some of the medicines tickled unpleasantly at his nose...he tried to resist it but eventually had to pinch his nose...How he wished Mama had more time to play with him..._

"...She was very talented with her miko powers and helped and helped many people, but one day everything changed." Inuyasha listened intently trying to piece together these broken memories appearing to him now, knocked loose by the tale.

"One day a villager came running to the chief, my great grandfather. His child had been attacked. Not by an animal or some ravenous demon but by the hanyou child the miko had brought with her. The villagers quickly turned against her and her child trying to drive them out of the village. The miko tried to explain her child's actions, saying he had only defended himself from the attacks and taunts of the other children..." This part came crystal clear to Inuyasha.

_Laughing, jeering faces stared down at him. Rocks and taunts were thrown at him amongst other physical blows. Angered and blood boiling he lashed out jumping onto one of the children. He clawed at the other child trying to bite him. His fangs finally made contact and crunched into the kid's shoulder crushing it. As soon as the warm liquid of blood flooded into his mouth he let go leaping away. He ran trying to banish the boy's piercing screams of terror and pain, fearing himself._

His first time of drawing blood. Inuyasha shivered disgusted at the memory and himself.

Tokasin continued on with the others enraptured in his tale none taking note of Inuyasha's actions, "...alas no one would listen to her. One of the villagers had had enough and threw a stone at the miko knocking her unconscious...their hut was torched while she was inside and miko...burned alive."

Kagome gasped, "That's horrible!" Sango nodded in agreement. Tokasin held up a hand and started speaking again, "That is not the end of the story. The hanyou child had watched in horror as his mother burned. I believe the stress of nearly killing a child then watching his mother, and probably only family member, burn to death finally made him snap," Tokasin shook his head slightly, "When the hanyou was finished, the town was nearly obliterated, homes demolished, and many people lost their lives that day. There were only a few survivors to rebuild the town and pass down the tale of the hanyou child, my great grandfather being one of them. He had said that when he saw the child's eyes through his silver hair that they were a mixed color of golden amber and blood red that shone with pain and murderous ferocity."

The old man took another sip of his tea, then looked around the group. "Was there not another with you?" Everyone looked around to see what he was talking about. "Inuyasha's gone!" Kagome gasped. Sango stood up and grabbed her weapon. "We have to find him," she declared. The rest of them followed suit collecting their stuff and heading after the taijiya.

Once they arrived at the outskirts of town Sango suggested, "We should split up to fin him faster." Kagome nodded and took off with Shippo and Kirara. Miroku went one way and Sango went straight ahead.

A saddened look set its self upon her face and her heart went out to Inuyasha. She understood what it was like to lose one you loved so swiftly and then blame yourself. Sad she whispered his name solemnly trying to convey her feelings to him, "Inuyasha..."

A/N: I think i butchered this a heck of a lot more...but i couldn't help it! My fingers and mind just flew away from me! So...um sorry? ^^'''


End file.
